The tail of two kids (chapter 1)
by TreeBonzai
Summary: I cant do the summary or I will give too much away! So please atleast try to read the first chapter! Rated M for future chapters! The series will revolve around two of my OCs.


The white walls of this large room felt uncomfortable with all the other children gone. The only ones left were a pair of 5 year old fraternal twins, one blond male with large emerald green eyes, and a greenet female with ruby red eyes.

Today was a sad day. It was the dreadful day that those of the children that showed no promise to the program and were 'sent away' or 'discarded'; which were the terms the children heard multiple times within the past week. Those that were now missing all had one thing in common, their bodies could not handle the same sex chromosomes that made them.

Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo, and Izuku Midoriya, were the three 'fathers' of these experimental, bioengineered children. All of them where some kind of combination of two of the three pro heros. The only two healthy survivors where experiments #32 and #33, #33 being the only female product out of 42 experiments.

"Children?" A woman calls to the test subjects as she enters the barren room. With pure white hair, red eyes and a single large horn over her right eye, her presence made the children relieved to say the least. She was wearing nursed scrubs underneath a white lab coat, and to the children, she was known as Eri- Sensei.

"Yes, Eri-Sensei?" The blond little boy calls out as he and his sister run up to her with their little white gowns and smiling faces. The woman's face was showing a forced smile until the children got closer where it quickly turned into remorse. She kneeled down, embracing both of them and started to weep quietly.

With both children slightly unnerved by her tears, the little girl was the first to speak. "Is everything alright Eri-Sensei?"

"N-no..." she sobbed. She leaned back and cupped both of their cheeks in each of her hands. Eri gives the two children a week smile and kisses the boys forehead. "Your name is now Kaizu," she then looks to the girl and kisses her forehead, "and yours will be Izuka." She pulls them both back in to a tight hug. " I need to get you both out of here." She pulls back again and gives the now confused children a contemplating look.

"What are you thinking about Eri-Sensei?" Kaizu said softly.

"Probably trying to figure out how to get us out of here alive." Izuka answered with attitude.

Eri drops her head in defeat. Then, an idea forms. She gets up quickly, startling the kids in the process. "I think I've got it. Give me a sec." Eri rushes to the door where she left the rolling cart with the euthaniza equipment on it. The cart was covered with a long white sheet that could easily hide something or someones under it. She brings the cart in the room and places it by the door. Glancing to the children she motioned to them to come closer where they did so eagerly.

"Please children, hide under here." Eri whispers as she lifts one of the sides of the cloth. As soon as the children crowl under there and huddled together she gives them one last look and puts a finger up to her lips. Both children mimic her in understanding. Eri then gets up and drops the cloth. Making sure that there is no indication that there is anything amiss.

Opening the door Eri pushes the cart down the hall, passing several other scientists and doctors that lucky just ignore her, all except for one.

She was almost to the back exit when an older gentleman with light blue white and red eyes. He was wearing black slacks, black baggy t-shirt, and a white lab coat.

"Going somewhere?" He says in a raspy voice as he scratches his neck and gives her a soft smile.

"Oh... um... Shigaraki-Sama. Hi! ... Um..." Eri slightly panicked looking flustered.

"It that time... isn't it..." Shigaraki replied softly with a small frown and putting his hands in his lab pockets.

Eri looks down and takes a deep breath. Then loos back up to him with a small smile on her face. "Yes... it is." She says softly so only he could hear.

Also taking a deep breath, Shigaraki looks around and then back to Eri. "I've got you covered... Take them to this address." He takes a small card out of his pocket and hands it to her. "Please be careful. Their future depends on it."

With that, Shigaraki turns around and walks straight to the nearest fire alarm and gives her one last look before pulling it.

The fire alarm goes off and people start to panic. Eri took the opportunity and darted to the back exit with the cart.

Once they were outside she lifted the skirt up from the cart and ushered the little ones to her car.

Not long after they get to the car, they were on the road heading straight the the listed address Shigaraki gave her.

It was over an hour drive to get to the place. Once there she opened the back door to the children, who were just mesmerized by all the new sights, sounds, and smells.

The three walked cautiously to the the door of this rather large house. She was nervous from the fact she had no clue to who Shigaraki could have sent them too. Eri still reluctantly rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opens up to reveal a tall man with dark blue hair with a gray streak and what looked like engines on his calves. The man lifts a hand up to readjust his glasses befor speaking.

"Is that you, Eri-chan?" The man says with confidence.

Eri nods and relaxes. She smiles and gesters to the children. "These are Kaizu and Izuka." Then gesters to Tenya. "Children, this is Tenya Iida. He and his wife are going to help get you safe."

With both adults smiling, Tenya invites them in and takes them to the kitchen. "Are you two hungry?" He says when the children climbed onto the rather large stools by the counter.

Kaizu just nods and his sister blurted out "Fuck yes!"

Eri smacked Izuka on the back of her head earning a small help from the child. Both adults looked at each other and sighed.

Before Tenya got to cooking he took the pad of paper and a pen from by the landline, and placed it infront of Eri. " If memory surves me correctly, you will be needing this."

Eri just smiled and got to work writing while Tenya got to work on making dinner. Both children sat patiently, watching both Tenya and Eri with amazement.

Tenya finished cooking in record time and dinner was surved to his guests, he left the room with an extra plate to give to his hard working wife. When he returned they were finished and Eri was already starting to wash the dishes. "You know you don't need to do that Eri-chan."

"I know, I know. But... you both are doing a great favor on doing this that I just want to find away to repay you both." She says as she finishes up.

"Well... for starters, Mei is not quite done yet. She says she should be done by morning so I have made up the guest beds for the three of you." Tenya replies while pushing up his glasses.

Turning around to face the group Eri sighs and gives them all a smile. "That sounds great. Thank you." She walks up to the tired children and picks them up, following Tenya to the guest room and puts them to bed.

Before Tenya left them for the night he whispers to Eri. "Who told you that we were going to get them safe? Last I checked we did not contact you yet."

Eri took a deep breath, she knew Tenya would not like the answer but. "Shigaraki."

Tanya's face went from curious to concern. "How did he know?"

"You know why." Was all she replied with befor dismissing him so she could get some sleep. Today was a long day.


End file.
